


Prom Night Barbie

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [278]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: theshipdiaries asked: Caroline tries on dresses for klaus (during 4x19) and teases him about having so many dresses. Could you also add Klaus admiring her because of how breathtaking she looks? 🥺
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [278]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Prom Night Barbie

“I know why _I_ buy a lot of dresses,” Caroline teased as she wrestled with the hook hooks that even her enhanced flexibility couldn’t clasp. “But why do _you_ have an entire closet of gowns for me to choose from?”

She heard his shrug from the other room and could imagine the charming smirk. “I’m a collector, sweetheart,” he defended. “Fashion is an art to admire just like any other.”

Snorting, she continued to struggle with the dress. “Yes, I can see how well you display these works of art, all…tucked away in a guest room closet.” But she sighed when the clasp refused to cooperate. Biting her lip, she weighed the options: give up on this one, or- “Klaus? I need your help.”

He seemed to pause outside the door, then he knocked like she hadn’t just asked him to come in. “I like this dress, but it’s bowing funny in the back because I can’t get it fastened.”

The door opened slowly, and his expression was so tentative even as he walked right in. A hint of a smile pulled at his lips. “You’re beautiful, Caroline.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes and turned away, hoping he wouldn’t comment on the blush surely rising on her cheeks. “Just…please?”

Warm breath ghosted down the back of her neck, and his fingers were careful not to touch her bare skin as they looped the delicate wires together. “There,” he murmured just behind her ear.

She should have stepped away, moved to the mirror to inspect her reflection. Instead, she looked back to meet his eyes. The moment seemed to last forever, until she quietly whispered, “Thank you." 

When she nearly wet her lips, however, she cleared her throat. "For the dress,” she clarified. “For letting me play Prom Night Barbie in your art closet.”

He smiled and backed away, nodding toward the mirror. “Carry on,” he said as he moved to leave.

“Wait!” Klaus froze, and embarrassment might have boiled her alive for what she had to ask. Refusing to look at him again, she did her best to keep her voice even. “I’m probably going to need your help getting out of it, too.”


End file.
